Reboot
by JapaneseClute
Summary: 6 years ago, I died. 187 minutes later, I woke up. When I woke up, I was changed. I had no memories of my human life. All I knew was that Hikaru Hitachiin was my name, and there was something out there that I needed to live for. I have no emotions, because I'm pretty much dead. I don't care about anything. So why does the name Kaoru make me feel alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is based off a great book called, "Reboot" I highly recomend reading it! The story line is not EXACTLY the same. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own OHSHC or Reboot**

* * *

**Hikaru's p.o.v.**

6 years ago, I died. 187 minutes later, I woke up. When I woke up, I was changed. I couldn't remember anything, except for the mannor in which I died. I woke up in hysterics. I was unsure of who I was, and what was happening. I didn't learn anything until I reached the secret location for beings like myself. I didn't learn anything until my name, number, and barcode was tatooed to my wrist. My name was Hikaru Hitachiin.

I had to quickly adapt to the rules. The sciencetists eliminated us left and right. I did as told, didn't speak out of line, and didn't question anyone. Answers came to me in time. People that wake up after they die are called Reboots. Humans don't know of our exsistance. We are faster, stronger, and able to heal faster than humans. I also learned that the number of minutes before a Reboot wakes up after dying plays a role in their abilities. The longer they stay dead the less human they are.

I was dead the longest. I am the furthest from human there is. I have no emotions, I have no friends, and my abilities are enhanced more than the others. The lower numbers make me uncomfortable. They are emotional. They have memories. They're close to being human. I didn't have to worry about the lower numbers talking to me often. They were all afraid of me. Who can blame them? I'm practically a robot.

I am not satisfyed living here, but I have no where else to go. They wouldn't let me leave either. I could've done something, and gotten myself killed. I could've rid myself of this life, but there's something nagging at me. I have to live. There's something out there for me. I could not tell anyone what it is. I am unsure myself, but one day I will find it. Then and only then can I remove myself from this world.

Today is one of my favorite days. It's newbie observation day. All the trainers line up in the gym. We all frown upon hearing the newbies numbers. They're all below 60. There's a 56, a 46, a 29, and a 33. My gaze stops on 46. He is starring at me. I stare back at him. His face was grave, but mine conveyed no emotion at all. I turned my eyes to someone else. Emotionless as I was there was something highly unsettling in that kids gaze.

When observations were over it was dinner time. I was the first one out of there. Those grave purple eyes would not leave my mind. I allowed my mind to wonder what 46 had wanted. I was so engrossed in my own thoughts at dinner I didn't see 46 come up behind me.

"Is the seat next to you taken?" 46 asked my. My eyes flickered to the seat.

"No it isn't," I tell him sounding a bit annoyed.

"May I sit?" He asked ignoring my snappy tone. I shurg, and motion for him to sit. He takes a seat.

"So you're one of the trainers?" He asks me casually.

"Yeah," I said with my eyes narrowing. I was getting an idea of what he wanted.

"I wanted to know if you'd be my trainer..." He said slowly.

"Why?" I questioned him emtionlessly.

"I feel a connection to you," he told me merely shrugging.

"I'll have to think about it." I tell him. Then I stand up, and head to my room. I didn't have a roomate, and I liked it that way. They told me as long as I remained obident they'd keep it that way. I lay down on my bed, and drift into a deep sleep.

**~Kaoru's p.o.v.~**

My brother died 6 years ago. 3 days later he was burried. Only he was more than a brother. He was a twin brother and a bestfriend. We were inseperable. We were mirror images. No one could tell us apart, but now everythings different. I am Kaoru. The live twin. The one that wakes up every morning to go to school. The one that acts happy for friends, but secretly fights depression. I am Kaoru Hitachiin alive and healty.

He is Hikaru the dead twin. The one that was set to eternally sleep. The one who's time came way to early. He was the twin that I'd do anything to see again. Anything except die, because he wouldn't want that. He was Hikaru Hitachiin, but he was also half of my being. When he died, so did a part of me.

I felt my eyes welling up with tears. His death still haunted me. He was gone, but he was everywhere. It was a mystery to me that I managed to do well in school. I manage to smile too. Does that make me a horrible person? I've managed to be happy sometimes wothout my twin brother. I beat myself up over everything. What's the point? Sometimes I wonder why I dont't just kill myself, but I feel as though there is something out there for me. There's something out there that is my reason to live.

**~Hikaru's p.o.v.~**

The next day rolled around quickly. It was apprentice picking day. I sigh as I pull a shirt over my head. I look in the mirror at my reflection. My dark brown hair was shaggy, and fell over my eyes. My eyes were bright yellow. It was inhumane. My skin was pale. Pale as if I was dead, which I pretty much was. I splashed water on my face, and looked back in the mirror. I recoiled in horror. My hair was orange and styled differently, my bright yellow eyes were honey golden, and my skin had gained human color. I closed my eyes tight then rubbed them. I looked back, and my reflection was normal.

"I'm just hungry..." I whisper to myself, but I wasn't so sure. In the cafeteria 46 sat next to me again.

"Good morning 187!" He said to me happily. I nodded at him with a frown. He didn't speak to me after that. Breakfast went by quickly. Soon enough I found myself in the gym.

"Ok guys it's time to pick your apprentice," Lorenzo the reboot incharge of newbies stated. "187 it's your pick first." My eyes skimmed over the newbies. I inhaled deeply.

"I pick 46." I say firmly releasing no emotion. All the trainers look at me stangely. I ALWAYS pick the strongest reboot in the mix. I just shrug at them. Slightly shaken they continue apprentice picks.

"Thankyou!" 46 says to me.

"How good are you at running 46?" I ask him.

"Please, call me Kazukiyo. My running is good when I'm scared." He says. I glance at his tattoos Kazukiyo Soga is his name. I regret picking him. I can only assume that he has many fears. I curse under my breath.

"Great, we'll start with that. You will walk two laps around the gym, and then sprint one. Let's get started." I tell him, and start walking so he'll follow. I cast a good glance at him, and noticed much to my dismay his appearance had changed to a more human looking one. His light brown hair was now almost black, his black eyes now a steady grey. He had glasses on, but he seemed much younger. I blinked again. There was 46.

"You ok 187?" He asked me.

"Uh... My eyes just played a trick on me. That's all." I said shaking my head, and continuing to walk.

"So what's your name 187?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Hikaru Hitachiin." I told him quickly. He stopped walking and he looked shocked. There was that uner sixty emotion that freaked me out.

"Kaoru..." He whispered.

"No relation!" I almost shouted, and then slapped him. Everyone was starring at me. I wasn't known to get particuarly violent like that. I shake my head. I had no idea what made me snap like that. That name Kaoru.. It sounded familiar, but I didn't want it too. It made me feel sad, and I wasn't susposed to feel anything. At the same time the name filled me with warmth. I wasn't sure what it was to the name. I look at 46.

"I'm sorry for my little outburst. The name just triggered something withing me. I don't have any memories from my human life, so I'm not sure if it means anything to me." I tell him quickly.

"That's because you knew him.." 46 whispered looking at me shocked.

"No, I didn't!" I growled not wanting such a newbie to get the best of me, "Trainings over for today. Be here bright and early tomorrow morning." I tell him before stomping out. I reached my quarters, and slammed the door behind me. I laid on my bed facing the wall in the dark. My eyes narrow as I strain myself to remember. It frustrated me greatly when nothing happened. I rolled over looking at the ceiling and whispered:

"Who is Kaoru?"

* * *

Review please?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait o.o**

**DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**Hikaru's p.o.v. **

I did not sleep much last night. I had thoughts of Kaoru on my mind. I wanted to know who he was, but I was much to stubborn to ask 46 to tell me. It didn't matter, it couldn't matter. I was emotionless. I wasn't for say happy about the whole thing, but for some reason I couldn't shake it off. It bothered me much more than it should've.

I made my way to the bathroom. I splashed water on my face like I did every morning. After that I made my way to the cafeteria. I saw 46 sitting next to where I always sit. I took my seat without saying anything. I didn't need too.

"Hey 187! How'd you sleep?" He asked me.

"Eh, I was busy thinking all night." I told him.

"About what?" He asked.

"Your training," I mumbled slightly. I could tell he didn't like that. He didn't speak to me for the rest of breakfast. I can't honestly say that I cared too much. The food was the same as usual. Nothing special. Meat and bread. I could see 46 looking at it as if it were alien.

"Does it not look normal to you?" I asked him. He shook his head, but didn't say anything. I shrugged and turned to my own food. As soon as I finished eating we went off to training, because he clearly wasn't eating anything.

"Are going to walk and jog?" He asked. I nodded quickly, and began to walk. He followed me.

"So, 187... Tell me about your human life," he said. I felt a smile crawl over my face. He was stupid like a human.

"Well let's see. I only remember my name. That's it. I don't know my human appearance or anything. Why do you care? You know what tell me about your human life." I said to him.

"Well I was the class rep. As a human I had brownish grey hair, grey eyes, and glasses. I was scared of many things. Especially the dark. A boy named... Never mind. He played tricks on me during our halloween party. I had a good friend named Haruhi Fujioka. He was part of the host club. The host club consisted of..." 46 just trailed on and on. I groaned listening to all this crap was not fun.

"And he was a boy with orange hair, golden eyes, and perfectly human like plae complexion," 46 said as though it were nothing. I looked up. That was the exact description of the boy I had seen in the mirror.

"Who looks like that?" I asked. Though I was sure I knew the answer.

"Kaoru Hitachiin looks like that. Why?" I frowned at his answer.

"Time to start your combat training." I said to change the subject, and then lead him to a corner of the room. First I show him how to defend himself, and then I proceed to beat the crap out of him. I was linking my anger and frustration to him.

He looked miserable when he finally pulled himself off the ground. He had tears streaming down his face. I almost felt bad. I gave him hand to pull him up.

"Sorry dude. It's all part of training. You'll be able to deflect that one day if all goes well." I tell him. His bruises were starting to fade, and the swelling was going down. Ah, the perks of being a reboot.

"What do you mean if all goes well?" He asked a little bit hoarsely. I shrugged.

"If you don't learn anything they'll eliminate you, so please by all means. Learn something." I told him with a monotone voice. He paled a little, and nodded. The thought of being eliminated was motivation enough. I show him once more how to defend himself. This time I take it a little easier on him, but not to much easier. I shake my head.

"Dinner time," I tell him. He nodds, and we begin to walk there.

"187 the boss needs to speak with you," A guard said approaching from behind. I motion for 46 to go on, and I follow the guard. We arrive at the bosses office.

"Hello 187," He says as we enter. The guard closes the door behind me. I nodd at him not speaking out of turn.

"I noticed you picked a rather low number as your apprentice. Is everything ok?" The boss asks.

"Yes, sir. I'm just trying something different," I tell him slightly annoyed that he's asking about something like that.

"I'm just checking that my best soilder is being kept in line," He said. I narrowed my inhumaine colored eyes at him.

"It's fine," I make my aggitation more clear.

"Ok, well let's get down to buisness then. You're apprentice is learning nothing of physical sorts. I think I have a different more suitable kind of mission for him, but of course you'll have to tag along," He said with a look I didn't like.

"What do you want us to do?" I ask him curiously. My guard still noticably raised.

"I want you to travel the human world for a little while. You're both going to learn to be human associates par say. Why? You may be questioning me, but the is a later explanation," He told me smirking. I nodded knowing I had no choice.

"Notify you're apprentice you head out tomorrow," He said waving his hands to dismiss while. The guard escorting me out gave me a piece of paper. It gave me mission details. I gazed over the sheet of paper. We'd be attending Ouran Private Academy. That name gave me chills. I'd be attending under the name Issac Linchea, and my apprentice under the name Derrick Linchea. We would be listed as fraturnal twins. I took in all of this information slowly. I had a distinct feeling this would not be just another mission.

* * *

Review?


End file.
